This invention relates generally to the collection and analysis of machine diagnostic data, such as vibration data, temperature, and rotation speed. More particularly, this invention relates to methods and apparatus for automatically performing machine diagnosis on site during machine diagnostic data collection.
Many types of machines are used in a production or manufacturing facility, such as in the production of consumer and industrial goods and in the delivery of basic utility services. Because of the importance of these machines in meeting production and service requirements, taking a machine offline unexpectedly due to a failure can be costly. Accordingly, it is desirable to implement an effective predictive maintenance program to keep the machines in good working condition. Of concern is that a machine part that is moving or being moved against may result in decreased machine performance and reliability. Eventually if a deteriorating condition is not detected a failure may occur. Examples of such machines for which it is desirable to collect data for preventive maintenance are motors, pumps, generators, compressors, lathes and other machines having rotating or other moving parts, such as a shaft, rotor, or bearings.
Most predictive maintenance programs include the periodic collection of machine data, such as vibration data, rotation speed, and temperature. Vibration data is sensed using an accelerometer. Rotation is sensed by a tachometer. Temperature is sensed with a temperature sensor. Analysis of collected data to diagnose a machine typically has required special expertise. As an industrial trend, however, there are fewer technicians able to analyze machine diagnostic data for predicting faults and for identifying a need to perform machine maintenance so as to avoid unexpected failures of rotating machines.
Accordingly, there is a need for automatic analysis of collected machine diagnostic data. These and other needs are addressed by various embodiments of the present invention.